Cult of Idolus
Overview The Cult of Idolus is a group of Daelmathion individuals that believe Idolus is the one true leader of the Daelmathion. They seek to summon him back to our galaxy so that he can rule both the Daelmathion and Adolum with an iron fist. Idolus was briefly the leader of the Daelmathion about 500k years ago, he was defeated with the combined might of the Adolum and the Daelmathion. Idolus hates The Three with a burning passion but hates Seethus who is the current leader of the Daelmathion even more for allying with the Adolum so that he would have the power to defeat Idolus. Seethus created an artificial prison universe for Idolus so that he could no longer pose a threat to the galaxy or the universe. Currently the Cult of Idolus is gathering energy for Idolus so that he can pull his body through a portal created by the cult. Current Member List Gromgath- Current leader of the cult and most powerful member. Gromgath was the one that found the lost book of Idolus which talks about his history and most importantly his powerful rituals. Drezmath- Co founder and second in command of the Cult of Idolus. Drezmath was the one that translated the lost book of Idolus and figured out how Idolus summoning ritual worked. Drezmath was an acquaintance of Gromgaths prior to the formation of the Cult of Idolus. Power wise Drezmath would be slightly more powerful than Kreglothe Tyuum- One of the weakest cult members but probably the most cunning of them all, what he lacks in raw psionic power he makes up for in deadly schemes. He uses filthy tricks, careful planning and lots of intel to get rid of members of Daelmathion society that could initiate a Dathyr on him before their able to do it. It's Tyuum's cunning that allows for him to enhance the Cult's plans which almost never fail. Gazill- Gazill is a middle ranked member of the cult who's most outstanding talent is not his psionic abilities but rather his stealthiness and charisma. Gromgath and Drezmath were originally having a hard time finding new members but once they brought Gazill into the fold they found new members quickly. Gazill was able to figure out which Malifect had the potential to be cult member and who didn't and was able to lure them in not only with cleaver words but also hidden messages he sent psionicly. OggZaurun- Probably the least talented in the group but has the most to prove. Oggzaurun almost lost the majority of his Dathyr's which is normally not to common as most Dathyr's have a clear winner where as Oggzaurun has won many Dathyr's by an inch of his life. Oggzaurun's hope is to impress Idolus with his loyalty so that Idolus in turn grants him more psionic powers. Kreglothe- Violence and brutality are Kreglothe's main skills and he is one of the few Daelmathion that employs close quarter combat to take down targets with a series of quick blinks and disorienting movements to get up and personal with his foes. Kreglothe excels at stealthy and quick kills rather than drawn out psionic battles that mainly weaken his enemies before finally killing them, because of this the cult deploys him on missions that require quick and silent kills as well as mass murders. Ithmael- The least loyal and trigger happy of the cult gives Ithmael a unique place within the cult. Ithmael's cautious nature allows him to be a surviver but also tends to give him low success rates in missions because hes the most likely to overestimate a problem and flee rather than find out he could of easily completed his tasks. After being killed by Idolus during the summoning ritual he has become wary of his new master as Ithmael cares more about his own life than those of the cult's or even Idolus himself. Ithmael is not to be underestimated because despite his flaws he is a powerful combatant that has shown on a few occasions the power of his psionic abilities when he feels the need to use them in order to save his life. By this end all other members including Kreglothe don't dare piss Ithmael off as they don't want to see his full potential. Igoris- A fanatical loyalist that will do anything for his cult members and Idolus. Igoris' loyalty is his greatest strength and all the other members know that Igoris is the most trustworthy and would be willing to put his life on the line for his cult members and his master Idolus. Igoris' real name use to be Gorthun but he changed it to closely resemble Idolus' name because hes absolutely in love with Idolus. Idolus doesn't seem to mind Igoris infatuation. Category:Organisations